Peter Parker (Earth-1600)/Expanded History
Early Life Losing his Parents and Adoption Peter was born in Queens, New York, to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Richard and Mary Parker. Richard was a scientist who was researching with Dr. Franklin Storm to reverse-engineer the super soldier serum for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, a disagreement with the agency over the use of his research prompted him to quit. He worked with his fellow colleague Dr. Curt Connors, who studied Richard's research to help people by regrowing amputated limbs. As a child, he was friends with Eddie Brock, whom their parents knew one another, and considered him an older brother and even knew eachother as "Bros". He was left in the care of his aunt May and uncle Ben while they were away along with Eddie's parents. They were killed in a plane crash orchestrated by Hydra, sending their top assassin, the Winter Soldier, to sabotage the plane, as they as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were seen as obstacles to their plans. Mary survived, however, and was washed ashore in the Savage Land, where she took refuge but with no way to contact anyone to rescue her. Ben and May decided to raise Peter as their own, keeping their roles as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents a secret from him for many years. Peter grew trying to learn more about his parents through his father's incomplete science projects. It was his way of understanding him even though he didn't remember him. Having been diagnosed with autism and being a child prodigy, he didn't have many friends with the exception of Eddie. He had one other friend who was his neighbor, Mary Jane Watson. Becoming Spider-Man ESU Field Trip Power and Responsibility After realizing all of the power Peter had, he comes up with the idea of using his new abilities to get money to help his aunt and uncle. He enters a wrestling match after telling his uncle that he was going to the library, but before being dropped off, his uncle tells him that" with great power comes great responsibility" after recent events. Peter proves himself to be a challenge to the other wrestlers as "Spider-Man" and eventually wins. After refusing to sign a contract in order to get the money, he lets a burglar who was stealing some money escape while leaving. When he comes home, he learns that another burglar broke into Peter's house and shoots his uncle and sets off as Spider-Man to go after him. He catches the burglar in a warehouse, but is shocked to find that it was the same burglar he let get away and eventually killed his uncle. The death of his uncle made a drastic change for Peter. At school, Flash felt sorry for Peter losing his uncle and apologizes to him for bullying him, which Peter gladly accepts. Gwen was the most sorrowful, who gave him a warm hug. His uncle's death made him feel more mature. He no longer felt scared to talk to anyone else besides Gwen or Harry, which earned him the friendship of others like Hobie Brown and Glory Grant. He even gained courage to stand up to people like Sally Avril, who not only disliked Peter, but everyone else who wanted to offer her their friendship or a date in general. He grew out of his crush on Liz, especially after she didn't feel sorry for his uncle's death, but her boyfriend, Flash, did. At home, he was more determined to help his aunt in getting money to keep their house. He remembers what his uncle said to him that "with great power comes great responsibility," and begins his life-long career of fighting crime as Spider-Man. Superhero life Spider-Man began crime fighting daily during the summer. During that time, a mysterious crime lord code named the "Big Man" wanted him executed for foiling his operations, and he sent a special team called the Enforcers to do the dirty work. He found his start of Junior year occupied by fighting his first supervillain, the Vulture, an inventor from Oscorp who wanted revenge on Norman Osborn for stealing the rights to his flight tech. He becomes an intern at ESU labs along with Gwen. The Venom Symbiote During Peter's time as Spider-Man, he was bonded to an alien symbiote, who gave him extra abilities such as camouflage. With the help of the symbiote, Spider-Man took down criminals easier than when he didn't have the symbiote. Little did he know that the symbiote was a parasite, and that the symbiote was slowly feeding on his blood, especially his adrenaline. The loss of energy overtime allowed the symbiote to gain more intelligence from Peter, and was able to do Spider-Man's job of crime fighting for him while bonding to him. Peter became more aggressive and emotional due to lack of sleep, hunger, and dehydration because of having his energy drained by the suit. He couldn't explain what was wrong with him to his friends because it would blow his cover, leaving him in a crisis. When Peter finally realized what the suit was doing to him, he tries to rip it off of him inside a church tower. With the help of a giant bell, which its vibrations are one the symbiotes' weaknesses, he was able to get it off easier, but the symbiote just got angrier and started webbing its host on the ceiling and began consuming him. Peter has a dream that goes back to when he was bitten by the genetically-augmented spider during the filed trip to Oscorp and when he learned he gained his powers. He then thinks of when his uncle was murdered by the burglar he let escaped and questions his role as a hero, and eventually hallucinates that the suit is "talking" to him, telling him there is no one else he can trust except the symbiote. He is saved by his uncle's spirit and reminds him why he is a real hero, motivating him to fight the symbiote and finally rip out the suit. Spider-Man tries to kill the symbiote by freezing it in a container at the ESU laboratory. Eddie Brock, though, sees this and saves the suit, who bonds with him and reveals Spider-Man's secret identity with its newfound intelligence. When Eddie vows revenge on Spider-Man, and the symbiote's newfound powers after the drainage of Peter's energy, the two bond together to become Venom. X-Men Peter was having a hard time maintaining his friendship with Gwen and Harry, primarily because of the whole situation with the Green Goblin. One night, he spotted someone being cornered by a few thugs in an alley, whom he took out easily. He discovered that the victim was Rogue, a member of the X-Men, and was amazed at seeing her for the first time. They would later run into each other on a few occasions, and even got to know each other to the point where Spider-Man revealed his secret identity to her, thinking she could trust her with his secret. Rogue eventually introduced him to the X-Men, especially her best friends Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman. Peter felt grateful he was making new friends outside of Midtown that he can share his secret identity with, since the X-Men are also superheroes. He grew very close to the X-Men, able to sympathize with the public scorn that mutants often face. When he and Rogue are caught in a battle against anti-mutant terrorists, Rogue absorbed Spider-Man's powers for equal fire power and took out the mutant haters with ease. She later realized she also absorbed his memories and had a dream one night of how Peter let a burglar escape and killed his uncle, motivating him into using his powers for good as Spider-Man. This made Rogue finally understand why Peter does what he does as Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., visited Peter and informed him that he and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew everything about him. He offered him special training to help him improve as a super hero, which he fondly accepts. He meets other members of S.H.I.E.L.D. like Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. He also meets an agent-in-training, Jessica Drew, but his spider sense goes off, hinting that there's something she's hiding. He's informed by Fury that the reason they already knew about Peter was because of his parents, saying that they were S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists who were trying to recreate the super soldier serum along with Bruce Banner and Hank Pym. In the science department, Peter bonded well with scientists Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who were also aware of Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Jemma was very curious about how the mutagenic spider venom actually altered Peter's DNA and giving him his abilities, which made Leo a little bit jealous. The Avengers The Fantastic Four Death of the Stacys The Clone Saga Graduation College Category:Expanded History Category:Created by Lord Caesar